Señora Haruno
by Xingke
Summary: Sasuke tiene una novia, con la que cree que tal vez esta mejor, pero sucede que intento levantar la voz contra Karin, la hija de Sakura...


Tomo aire y espero, solo dos minutos, solo eso tarda en prepararse y salir, eso es algo que me gusta de la chica de ojos de diamantes. Parece tan frágil, como si la abrazaras se rompería, pero si no la sujetas se rompería también, algo… complicada pero me gusta, es muy tímida y dulce, la feminidad personificada.

Aunque no mentiré más de una vez en mi mente cruzó ¿Seré el indicado para ella? Y también esa pregunta ¿Realmente quiero estar así por siempre? Simplemente no lo sé

Al cine, al parque, las típicas cosas de novios, pero no me molesta, ella sonríe y se sonroja, y se desmaya y se despierta, muy cerca de mí y vuelve a desmayarse. Ahora al parque de atracciones, me muero de ganas por subir a la montaña rusa, se ve tan alta y peligrosa y Hinata parece asustarse bueno no puedo culparla se avergüenza y asusta un poco fácil, bien iremos a otra atracción pero en verdad que quería subir, voy buscando que juego sería el más apropiado y por el momento no encuentro ninguno, ¿¡Pero qué! Una chica me derrama el jugo encima y se va como si nada va a ver…

— ¡Oye! ¿Qué te pasa? Me derramas el jugo encima y ni siquiera te disculpas, no tienes escrúpulos

— ¡Lo hice! Me disculpe 3 veces pero estabas tan distraído por la montaña rusa, que no me oíste y como cualquier ser humano me harté y di la vuelta

Solo esa parte he visto… joder… no pienso disculparme con esta niña

— La próxima ten más cuidado ¿Oíste niña?

¿Qué le pasa? ¡Me está ignorando! Ya verá, pero antes de decir algo más Hinata me toma del brazo para pedirme que me calmara pero lo lamento pequeño y frágil diamante, cuando me enojo nadie puede calmarme, ni siquiera tú…  
>Intento gritarle un poco más alto pero una mano me detiene, volteo y una joven se encuentra tras de mí, la observo y veo que es igual a la niña solo que con un cabello de color rosa, muy extraño por cierto<p>

— ¿Sucede algo? ¿Por qué quiere gritarla?

Me preguntó con un semblante frío y amable a la vez, fue una rara sensación, la única que me hablaba en ese tono era mi madre, la única

— Responda, joven

No me percaté que había guardado silencio, seguro me hizo recordar a mi madre e inconscientemente le tuve respeto ¡No! No es como si fuera una señora seguro debe ser hermana de esta maleducada niña de enfrente además ¿Joven? Que se cree la Reina Isabel ¿O qué?

— Óigame señorita… su hermana me ha ensuciado la camisa y como si fuera poco me ignora ¿Por qué no le dice a su madre que la eduque?

— Si la educó… y muy bien, yo estuve con ella, le ha pedido disculpas joven, fue usted quien la ha ignorado al principio así que le agradecería que se vaya y que la dejara en paz

¿Qué sucede con ese vocabulario tan sofisticado? Tan fino…. Bien no hay duda que son familia, ambas me sacan de quicio una por ser mal educada y la otra por serlo demasiado

— ¡Bien! Usted y su hermana pueden perderse

— No es necesario ese tono, pero si es la única forma de alejarnos de usted, no haré ningún reproche

¿¡Qué! La detesto es tan… amable y ruda a la vez

— Ah… y no soy su hermana, pequeño joven… soy su madre. Qué usted y la señorita tengan un buen día, hasta luego

Se fue… y con ese tono tan –amable y rudo- miro a Hinata y se encuentra triste, le pido disculpas por mi anterior comportamiento y sonríe… es mejor verla así, pero…  
>no quiero decirle, no quiero decirle que por un momento quise seguir a esa –señora-, si no me equivoco he dado unos pasos en su dirección<p>

Las 7:30 de la tarde, ya es hora que la lleve a casa, su padre es muy sobreprotector incluso llegó a amenazarme, que si hago llorar a su hija me sacara la vejiga sin abrirme la piel, eso me asustó sobre manera, pero solo por un momento eso me afecto, no pienso lastimarla, nunca me intereso otra chica… nunca…

Me despido con un beso y vuelvo a casa y vuelvo a pasar por el camino que lleva al parque de atracciones, es un atajo muy conveniente para cuando tengo mucha hambre después de la preparatoria, iba sin más hasta que vuelvo a encontrar a la misma señora sentada en la banca muy alejada del lugar, pero no estaba con su hija… vaya aún no me entra en la cabeza que ya sea madre, cuando le he visto creí que tendría entre 20 a 23 muy poca la diferencia que hice pero es que es verdad, es tan joven y hermo…. Y seguro tiene hemorragia. Qué patético me oigo diciendo esto

— Hola de nuevo

Me dijo pero había algo raro estaba muy cerca de mí, no esperen, ¿¡En qué momento me he sentado a su lado!

— Yo este… verás…

Genial, soy mucho más estúpido que antes

— ¿Si?

Joder, como puede preguntarme con ese tono que detesto –amable y rudo- y yo siento que mi oreja izquierda arde y lo peor estoy al lado izquierdo de esta señora, por suerte mi cabello me lo cubre debe estar rojo, muy rojo

— Si… tenía una pregunta

Bien Sasuke, y ahora cual se supone que es mi pregunta

— Eh… ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Mierda, no se me ocurrió nada mejor, pero quiero saberlo… esa niña no tendrá menos de catorce años

— Sabes joven, es de mala educación el preguntar a una mujer su edad y más aún si el que lo pregunta es un desconocido

-Amable y rudo-

— Ah, sí lo sabía, lo lamento soy Sasuke Uchiha

¿Qué? No tengo porque disculparme y mucho menos presentarme, ahh que más da ya lo hice

— Bueno joven Uchiha, me llamo Sakura Haruno un placer

Sakura… Haruno… no lo soporto quiero saber su edad, me come la curiosidad no puede ser tan joven y tener un hija de esa edad, no puede a menos… que la hayan violado ¡No! No puede ser, seguro es solo su apariencia y ya debe tener por los 40 y un esposo, si seguro es así

— Mamá, ya está gracias por traerme de vuelta

— De acuerdo Karin, vámonos, adiós joven Uchiha

— No sé dice adiós, se dice hasta luego Sakura

— ¡No la llame "Sakura" dígale señora Haruno!

— Hmp lo siento Haruno

— ¡Le ha faltado señora!

— De acuerdo, señora Haruno e hija hasta luego

Me sonrío la señora Haruno, tiene una sonrisa muy linda y su hija también tiene ese vocabulario tan sofisticado, se nota que fue ella quien la ha criado… "Señora Haruno" ¿Y qué fue eso de "no se dice adiós, se dice hasta luego"? me estoy volviendo idiota seguramente

El molesto despertador, no me deja dormir, aunque claro que fue mi culpa me pase la noche en vela haciendo cálculos, si estaba haciendo restas para ver cuántos años más o menos tendría la señora Haruno, todos tenemos algo que hacer en la vida, mejor me apuro llegaré tarde al instituto

Me gustaría poder venir con Hinata, pero su padre me dijo que si la busco o la molesto en clases y sus notas bajan será mi culpa y no solo me sacara la vejiga sin rasgar la piel sino que también, me dejara sin descendientes joder con ese viejo sin vida, lo más probable es que esté pensando en una nueva amenaza contra mí.

Bien llegué media hora antes, olvidé por completo que mi reloj está 15 minutos adelantado

La terraza sin duda es el mejor lugar, tranquilo y puedes ver las tonterías de las personas sin que se den cuenta y luego fastidiarlas con eso, aquella chica está decidiendo entre dos chicos, y un poco más y ya llora que tonta… hoy no hay nada interesante que ver. Estaba por dejar de observar en dirección al suelo y veo una cabellera roja… la niña ¿¡Estudia aquí! Y sin darme cuenta comienzo a buscar a otra persona, la señora Haruno

Que tonto soy, el que ella estudie aquí no quiere decir que su madre vendrá todos los días, mejor me voy ahora sí que estoy fastidiado. Me dirigía a clases y creí ver una cabellera rosa, dude por unos segundos, debió ser imaginación mía, voltee mi cabeza y no, no era mi imaginación, la señora Haruno estaba conversando con el director, me oculté y acerque hacia ellos…

— Entonces Karin no tendrá problemas, en verdad muchas gracias, este viaje es necesario y solo será por una semana. Le estoy agradecida, señor Kakashi

— No se moleste señora Haruno, su hija es muy buena estudiante como lo fue usted, ya avisaré a los maestros sobre esto

¿Se irá por una semana? ¿A dónde? No, no me importa lo que haga o deje de hacer, me iré

— Necesito poder asegurar mi trabajo para que Karin tenga un buen futuro, usted sabe que sin padre es mucho más difícil

¿No tiene esposo? Digo ¿No tiene padre? ¿Y en qué momento me volví a posicionar detrás de esta columna?

— Usted siempre fue una señora muy dedicada y responsable y si esta aquí claramente fue por sus esfuerzos

— Muy cortés de su parte, me marcho, que tenga un buen día señor director

— Lo mismo digo y sabe que estoy a su disposición para lo que quiera

Viejo pervertido, solo te la quieres para ti, ya verás como trapeo el piso con tu cara, la veo irse, solo un poco más y la perderé de vista… no, no quiero eso. Tomo mis cosas y me voy, como llegué muy temprano casi nadie había, entonces nadie verá cuando regrese a casa, miento no iré a casa

La sigo, solo espero que no se dé cuenta me tomará como acosador y ¿Qué rayos? … eso mismo estoy haciendo y lo peor de todo… no entiendo porque

Se sentó en el césped y mira el cielo, realmente es muy hermosa, ¡Ah! Pero claro que Hinata es mucho más linda y más joven y más… no puedo evitarlo, la sigo mirando, quiero saberlo… quiero saber en qué piensa. Me acerqué bastante pero no sé si hablarle, lo estoy dudando bastante…

Mierda, giró la cabeza, mierda me vio, mierda me saludo, mierda me senté a su lado, mierda…

— Llevas puesto el uniforme joven Uchiha, ¿Por qué has faltado al colegio?

Lo olvide, y ahora que excusa le doy

— Quise hablarte

¿¡Qué demonios!

— ¿De verdad? Y hablemos ¿De qué quieres hablar?

Sasuke te has recibido de idiota ¿Quiero hablarle? Si… ¿Debo hablarle? No creo…

— Escuché que tú. Digo, que Karin no tiene padre, disculpe mi atrevimiento señora Haruno

— Descuida joven Uchiha, tienes razón el padre de Karin nos abandonó en cuanto se enteró que quedé embarazada

— ¿¡Cómo pudo hacerle eso!

— Está bien joven Uchiha, me afecto un poco puesto que lo hizo en contra de mi voluntad

La violo… ese desgraciado quisiera arrancarle los brazos…

— Gracias a Dios pude salir adelante con mi familia, el desapareció y no mentiré  
>joven Uchiha… no hay un solo día en que no agradezca ese hecho<p>

— Y Karin ¿Cómo lo tomo? O es que ¿Aún no lo sabe?

— Si lo sabe y ella también está muy feliz, dijo que si me tenía a su lado, no necesitaría nada más

Eso no es cierto, ella quiere un padre y la señora Haruno, seguro debe querer un marido en quien apoyarse, el mal nacido ese se fue, pero me tiene a mí

— Me tiene a mi señora Haruno

Me quedó mirando, al principio con algo de sorpresa y la reemplazó con una cálida sonrisa

— Gracias, es usted muy amable joven Uchiha

Odio eso

— Debí darte la impresión de ser muy confiada, espero no pienses eso… te lo dije porque fuiste la primera persona en preguntar eso

— No me diga que los demás siempre evitaban hablarle de ello

— Si… un poco, pero no lo hicieron con malas intenciones, simplemente no querían que recuerde malos momentos es todo, y necesitaba desahogarme joven Uchiha

Otra vez no, no me llame así

— Y usted estuvo dispuesto a ayudarme, gracias

Volvió a dirigir su mirada al cielo, tenía que decirle, decirle que puede confiar en mí y que no me llame como un desconocido

— Por favor no me trate con el "usted" señora Haruno

— Pero sería muy descortés

— No importa, no me diga joven, solo llámeme Sasuke

Asintió y miró su reloj, lentamente se levantaba y la detuve del brazo, pero asegurándome de no hacerle daño, me observó con duda y luego esa sonrisa tan… maternal… se acercó a mí y su mano se poso en mi mejilla derecha y en la izquierda me dejó un dulce sabor a sus labios, pero no me gustó… no me gustó porque eran iguales a los que me daban mi madre, no son como los de Hinata… Hinata recordé, tengo novia no puedo estar tonteando con la señora Haruno, no puedo, pero quiero

Antes de que me soltara, la sostuve yo por el rostro y la bese, como quise que ella me besara a mí. No me sorprendió para nada la cara me mostró y desvío su mirada de la mía y sin brusquedad se soltó de mi agarre y se fue no sin antes voltear y decirme

— Hasta luego joven Sasuke

-amable y ruda-

Una semana, no estará una semana y tendrá todo ese tiempo para pensar en mí, lo sé no olvidará esto así nada más y yo tendré una semana para saber qué es lo que sucede conmigo

Hinata estaba muy linda con ese vestido azul claro y su cabello bailando con el viento, su largo cabello diferente al de la señora Haruno, que era corto pero muy exótico ante mis ojos. Fuimos a dar una vuelta después de clases, cerca del arroyo nos acostamos en el césped mirando al cielo, igual que como la señora Haurno… la señora Haruno sin darme cuenta quedé dormido

Ahí estaba ella, con ese vestido rosa claro un poco ajustado, marcando unas curvas hipnotizan tés, solo nosotros dos en una habitación, era de noche y lo único que alumbraba el lugar era la luz de la luna, ella lentamente se acercaba a mí para agradecerme y darme un beso en la mejilla, me molesto y la tomo del rostro besándola, primero lentamente y suavemente, siento que duda pero al final me corresponde, quiero avanzar, rozo mi lengua contra sus labios, me separo para respirar y ella lanza un suspiro, un suspiro ocasionado por mí, la tomo del mentón abriéndole la boca e introduzco mi lengua en su boca, sabía tan bien, recorría cada rincón, sentí como poco a poco perdía sus fuerzas la tome pro la cintura y la pegue más a mí, mientras bajaba el cierre del vestido y se lo quitaba, quedó solo con la ropa interior baja, no llevaba sostén, su vestido no le permitía, no podía creer lo hermosa que se veía, y con esas mejillas sonrojadas y sus manos tratando de cubrirla débilmente sus pechos, pero de nada servía ya los vi y quería ver más, la tome por la muñecas y la mire por varios segundos, la acosté en la cama y volví a besarla, ella se arqueaba y gemía muy despacio, no sé en qué momento me he quitado yo la ropa, lo único que supe es que ambos estábamos igual a cuando vinimos al mundo, mi boca recorrió cada rincón de su suave cuerpo, su boca, su mejilla, su cuello, sus pechos, su estomago, sus piernas y ella seguía gimiendo y arqueándose hacia mí, sin poder hacer nada

— Sasuke-…

Dijo y no lo aguanté más, tomé sus piernas las doble, las abrí y….

— ¡Sasuke!

Hinata me estaba llamando y mire mi cuerpo, estaba sudando y sin duda algo se despertó, no pude dejar que Hinata lo viera, me levante y le di la espalda, estaba muy preocupada, le dije que iría al baño y lo hice, ella me espero en el mismo sitio. Entre al baño y dudaba en hacerlo, pero tampoco podía salir así, no tuve más opción… reviví el sueño mientras me… masturbaba. Me sentía asqueado, es la primera vez que hago algo así, Salí con Hinata desde hace ya un año, pero nunca pasamos más allá de los besos, ella no quería y yo tampoco, y ahora un señora, que se ha ido hace una semana provoca todo esto en mí, quiero creer que solo es atracción sexual, pero me estaría mintiendo yo realmente quiero estar a su lado, Hinata no me atrae tanto como pensaba y ahora tengo la respuesta a esa pregunta ¿Quiero estar así por siempre? No ¿Quiero estar con la señora Haruno? Si…  
>¿Aunque me casara con ella y eso significaría ser el padrastro de una niña 4 años menor que yo? Si…<p>

Lleve a Hinata a su casa, la despedí con un beso… en la frente, me sonrío y me fui, realmente no quiero hacerla sufrir, ella no se merece esto, pero si la dejo y llora, me quitaran la vejiga, se supone que hoy vuelve la señora Haruno iré a verla, aún si ella no quiere, ya casi llego a la estación, me detengo para comprar algo de beber y la veo, baja del auto bus y se dirige al baño, la sigo, no importa a donde vaya, iré con ella, entré y cerré la puerta, volteo a verme y su cara se torno de la misma forma que aquella vez, la tome de la nuca y la bese con pasión, ella quería resistirse pero tengo más fuerza la seguía besando, me detuve y vi que estaba llorando, en un reflejo la abrasé y juré protegerla, no le haría daño, ni siquiera muerto haría eso, estaba confundida y la vuelvo a besar pero esta vez no se resistió, correspondió el beso, y de pronto se detuvo y se separo de mí

— Está mal

— No, está bien yo te amo

— No Sasuke, eres un niño, y yo una señora de 32 años

Ah esa es su edad pero hace tiempo dejo de importarme

— ¿Y qué? Solo porque soy 14 años menor que tú ¿Vas a decir que está mal?

— ¡Son 14 años! Cuando tú naciste yo ya estaba por terminar la secundaria

— ¡Pudiste haber terminado la facultad! Pero a mí no iba a importarme, sin darme  
>cuenta me fui enamorando de ti porque eres –amable y ruda-<p>

— Sasuke… desde esa vez que me besaste, una corriente eléctrica pasa por mí, no deje de tocarme los labios, se sentían tan vacios cuando te alejaste

— Los míos también

No dude en volver a besarla y la hice mía en ese lugar público, termine lo que había soñado y me aseguré de algo pero no se lo dije

Pasaron los días y no había una noche en donde no le hacía amor, pero nunca fui capaz de dejar a Hinata me daba pena hasta que llegó ese día

Hinata me invitó a su casa, solo los dos y ella estaba avergonzada, pero decidida, se acercó a mi insinuante con un vestido bastante cortó dejando ver gran parte de sus pechos y sus piernas, pero a mí no me excitaba, desde que estuve con la señora Haruno ya no la besaba en los labios, la señora Haruno más de una vez lloró por la culpa que sentía y quería alejarse de mí pero siempre se lo impedía y su hija Karin… bueno sabía que salíamos pero no dijo nada, como si aceptara lo nuestro y más de una vez me llamó papá solo para jugar pero a mí me gustaba, era suficiente si quería que Hinata deje de sufrir ahora sería el momento

— Hinata, lo lamento, pero no puedo hacer esto

— Sasuke… si tú no quieres, no lo haremos a decir verdad yo tampoco estaba tan preparada, creí que tú

— Hinata…. Quiero terminar nuestra relación

— ¿Por qué? ¿No soy suficiente para ti?

— Al contrario… pero yo amo a otra mujer y no voy a mentirte, quiero casarme con ella

Comenzó a llorar y la abrasé, me pidió un último beso y se lo di, no me importa si su padre me deja sin vejiga, ya no puedo seguir fingiendo, antes de irme la mire y dijo que está bien, le dirá a su padre que fue ella quien me dejo y se lo agradezco eternamente, puede que parezca muy sensible pero entendió a la perfección mi situación y se lo agradecí de nuevo pero me dijo algo que no creí escuchar nunca

— Hace tiempo me dijiste que tu tampoco lo habías hecho con otra mujer, pero hace tiempo también eso ya no era verdad ¿Cierto?

No sabía que decir, guarde silencio mirando al suelo

— Lo sé porque… un día viniste ante mí y no tenías tu típica mirada, era más bien la de un hombre… pero fui muy egoísta y te mantuve a mi lado y esa fue la razón por la que hoy quise hacerlo… adiós Sasuke

Cerró la puerta, y yo seguí mi paso… yo pensaba que eso solo ocurría en las mujeres, ya será un mes desde que soy el amante de la señora Haruno, hoy iré a decirle que podemos estar juntos sin la necesidad de escondernos…

Entro en su apartamento y la encuentro en el sofá sentada con la cabeza baja, me mira y vuelve a desviarla, me siento a su lado esperando una respuesta… aunque ya sé que es lo que tiene para decir…

— Sasuke yo…

— Estás embarazada

— ¿Cómo? ¿Lo sabes?

— Lo sé, porque me aseguré que eso ocurriera

— ¿Cuándo? Si siempre usábamos protección

— La primera vez, en el baño público

— ¿Y por qué?

— En ese momento… creí que la única forma de casarme contigo sería esta, y de hecho lo sigue siendo, te embaracé para poder pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado

— Pero tú tienes novia y -

— Y ya no… hoy termine con ella… entonces que dices señora Haruno ¿Quiere usted, casarse conmigo?

— ¡Sí! Siempre creí que esto no duraría mucho y me deprimía bastante

— Pero ya no tienes que pensar en eso… y además Karin ya me acepta como su padre, otra cosa, de ahora en adelante te llamaré solo Sakura… es aburrido llamarte señora Haruno hasta en mis pensamientos

Comenzó a reírse y yo no entendí porque

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tengo un mono en la cara?

— Es que… tú podías haberme llamado Sakura desde hace tiempo, además solías llamarme así cuando-

Se detuvo y se sonrojo, le sonreí y me acerque nuevamente para besar a mi futura esposa…


End file.
